Missing
by PrinzessinUmi1
Summary: One-Shot. Ella se va por que el no la toma en cuenta... Songfic, lean para saber de que se trata! R&R! You know you wanna!


**Missing **

**Con el silencio de la noche, la joven tomó sus cosas despacio, sin hacer un solo ruido, con el silencio que se había ganado gracias a sus técnicas de pelea... Acercó las bolsas a la puerta y luego volvió a la habitación, donde la otra figura dormía pacíficamente, se fue acercando despacio, temerosa de despertarle y que le acribillase con preguntas que ella no era capaz de responder por que no estaba totalmente segura de el por qué de lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Besó la frente del muchacho, diciendo suavemente "Adios", luego, con sigilosas lágrimas, salió de la recámara, cerrando la puerta...**

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And barely consious you'll say to no one**_

_**Isnt something missing?**_

**-Por favor, perdóname...- dijo, saliendo del departamento. -No creo que vuelva nunca mas...- Bajó las escaleras con sus bolsas en mano, hasta llegar a la salida del edificio y llamar un taxi, se iba... Esta vez, para siempre...**

**"Tal vez, cuando despiertes, sentirás que falta algo... Pero luego diras que no ha sido nada..." Pensó, subiendo al taxi, mientras el conductor subía las maletas en la cajuela del vehículo.**

_**You won't cry for my absence I know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am i so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**"Tampoco vas a llorar por mi ausencia... Eres demasiado orgulloso, y hace tiempo que me olvidaste..." Recargó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, secando sus lágrimas... Asi de poco importante era para el? Acaso ser el mejor en todo era lo que mas importaba? Era ella tan insignificante para el? "No valgo nada para ti... Lo unico que te interesa es ganar... Pero esta vez no ganarás nada..."**

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**Aunque se sacrificó tanto para obtenerla, ahora pareciera que ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo... Si ella se iba, él no intentaría ir tras ella... No ahora... Y aunque ella se moría por que el le dijera que la amaba... Estaba sola... Fue dada por hecho durante mucho tiempo... Pero ahora era diferente... El no la extrañaría ni un segundo de su vida... Ser mejor era lo que mas le interesaba... Nunca ella...**

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**"Si algún día volviésemos a encontrarnos... Espero que me hayas perdonado... por que no volveré a casa..." Ella estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, consciente y segura, el conductor preguntó a donde iba, ella le dijo que a la estacion de tren, lo mas seguro era que llegara al amanecer, para ese entonces, el ya habría despertado, tenía la tonta esperanza de que se arrepintiera, de que fuera a buscarla, de que llorara y se arrodillara a sus pies, de que le hiciera darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada, pero estaba segura de que el no intentaría hacer algo asi... Estaba sola...**

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something...**_

**Bajó del taxi y caminó con sus bolsas hasta la estación del tren, se iría caminando al aeropuerto, lejos de esta vida y lejos de el... Si lloraba, si de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de sangre, lo haría sabiendo que a el no le importaba... Sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que ella logara olvidarlo... Sabía que cuando durmiera, el iba a ser lo primero en lo que soñaría, y que iba a despertar sabiendo que el no estaba ahi... Pero tenía que irse... Tenía que dejarlo...**

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**Temprano la mañana siguiente, Jann Lee despertó solo... Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ALGO faltaba... Se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar la luz de sus ojos... Pero en lugar de eso... Encontró el espacio vacío de algo que dio por sentado durante mucho tiempo... Y una nota pequeña, que hizo que su corazón se sintiera del mismo tamaño...**

_**"Por favor, perdóname... Pero no volveré a casa nunca mas...**_

_**Lei"**_

**Y lloró en silencio... Por que supo que era tarde... Por que no podía recorrer el mundo para encontrarla... Por que no tenía idea de a donde se pudo haber ido... Por que fue tonto y pensó, tontamente, que ella siempre iba a estar ahí...**

**Le faltaba... Ese algo faltaba... Y dolió...**


End file.
